ddremakewwfandomcom-20200213-history
Xenohart Strikes Arc
Xenohart Strikes Arc is the 5th story arc of the Reboot Arc. Xenohart appears and tells the team of his plans. Story The team tries to settle back into normal life after the events with Espada. With summer ending they decide to not go back to the human world. Kyoka then gets a message from Xenohart requesting a meeting with her. Azazel and Gennai say the meeting is too risky and says she shouldn't do it. Kyoka says she must to discover his plan. Kyoka then asks them to keep the meeting secret from Wen & Jason. Von & Xenohart then arrive to speak with Kyoka. Xenohart gives them praise for the battles they won, but he says it's not over. Xenohart says they have been given the opportunity to play his game. Jason while enjoying his time alone with Gabumon is approach by Majima. Majima takes off his glasses to reveal that he has the Rinn. Jason angry asks him how he got those eyes. Majima reveals that he is Jason's uncle and that after mistakenly falling into the digital world he was saved by Xenohart and was trained by him. Majima then erases himself from the human world and takes on the identity of Majima. Majima tells him that he is wasting his potential staying with the team. Majima & Andra then overpowered Jason & Mirage Garuramon. An outside source affects Jason and causes him to turn evil. The red dragon somehow breaks into the city. Azazel says Xenohart planned this and tries to attack him. Xenohart reveals that he was not really in the city and he was using a transmitter. The red dragon finds Wen and they fight. Wen then breaks Dragon's mask, which is revealed to be Mr.Cross. Mr.Cross died in the digital World during the reboot Arc and was not rebooted. Wen asks how did he come back to alive. Cross states that he was revived by Xenohart when he placed his body in the reboot stream and then gave him these powers. For a brief moment, he was returned to normal but the masks takes control again and beats Wen up. Badly injured, Wen is nursed back by Jackie. Xenohart says that his plan is already been set in motion and they can't stop it. Jason is nursed back to health by Mina. Jason then has a panic attack remembering his past with Majima. He remembers that Majima's real name was Carter Bishop. Majima then killed everyone that was associated with him, but could't bring himself to kill his family, instead erasing himself. Von meets Jason and he asks Jason to join him, Jason agrees and vows to kill Majima. Jason & Gabumon then leave the city. As they were leaving, Mei tries to stop them. She tells Jason that she loves him but he rejects her love while knocking her out. Mei freaks out and tells Kyoka & Azazel. Wen pissed off, tries to go after Jason but his body is too injured. Kyoka suggests the reboot stream, the stream will heal Wen's body but at the cost of intense pain. Wen endures the pain and goes after Jason. Azazel leads a Wen, Agumon, Malik, Kaiden, Patamon, Tentomon, Cade, Gomamon. The go to West City outskirts and are attacked by the 3 Great Wings. Cade & Vikmon face Tsubasa & Wingdramon are defeated very quickly. Malik & Hercules Kabuterimon face Aero & Wingdramon. Sui & Wingdramon take on Kaiden & Seriphamon. The 3 are overpowered and on orders by Nishi, the West Sage they try to kill them. Rojin & Magnamon save Cade & Gomamon. The Big 3 & their partners arrive to save Malik and Tentomon. The rest of the Devils save Kaiden & Patamon. Azazel has difficulties fighting Nishi until Takai arrives and backs him up. Kyoka appears and tells the fighters that the Brotherhood planned this. Wen & Jason meet, and Jason states he is following his own will. He says he is tried of being part of the little kid team saying that they are too weak. Jason says they were stronger before all these people got involved with them. Wen tells Jason to come back, but he denies saying he will have to bring him back by force. The two fight while Shine Greymon and Mirage Garuramon fight. Then their personal curses get involved and they absorb their partners. They have a final clash with Jason winning and he disappears into the digital world. They have been given similar x shape scars. Wen depressed after his lost is reawakened by Gennai, telling him to come with him for 3 months. The other begin training of their own. Takai teaches Malik & Cade. Azazel teaches Eden & Kaiden. Mina teaches Jackie, while Kyoka teaches Mei. Wen saying goodbye to everyone leaves to get stronger. Chapters Chapter 99: The Brotherhood of Judgement The team settles back into peace until Kyoka gets a message from Xenohart. Chapter 100: Majima, Master of Rinn Majima & Mukuro appear and confront Jason. Majima appears to have the Rinn. Chapter 101: Jason's hatred Jason learns of Majima's past and is defeated by him Chapter 102: The Red Dragon Attacks The Red Dragon appears and tries to kill Wen. Chapter 103: Behind the Mask The Red Dragon takes off his mask to reveal he is Cross. Taken by surprised he deals Wen a fatal blow. Chapter 104: Jason's Betrayal After being heal by Mina, Jason & Gabumon are approach by Von and asked to join him. Chapter 105: The Rescue Mission begins! Believing that Jason has been kidnapped, Azazel creates a team to rescue him. Chapter 106: The 3 Great Wings In the way of the team are the 3 Great Wings who hold incredible power. Chapter 107: Allies of the Digidestined The Devils & the Big 3 arrive to back up the team. Chapter 108: The Power of the West Azazel & Takai face Nishi, the West Sage Chapter 109: Wen & Jason Wen finally reaches Jason and he reveals he wasn't kidnapped he left them on his own. Chapter 110: Powers Unleashed Wen tries to reason with Jason but the two start to fight. Chapter 111: Fight of the Brothers As their powers reach uncontrollable levels the two collie for a final attack Chapter 112: Broken Spirit Wen's spirit is broken and he gives up until Gennai appears and changes his mind. Chapter 113: Masters Chosen After the recent battles, the team decides to get stronger with certain teachers. Chapter 114: Setting out Wen says goodbye to everyone as he leaves on a 3 month trip. Fights Jason & Mirage Garuramon vs. Majima,Majiramon,Mukuro,Mukuramon Azazel & Gennai vs. Xenohart & Von Wen & Shine Greymon vs. Red Dragon Cade & Vikmon vs. Tsubasa & Wingdramon Malik & Hercules Kabuterimon vs. Aero & Wingdramon Kaiden & Seriphamon vs. Sui & Wingdramon Wen & Shine Greymon vs. Jason & Mirage Garuramon Wen (Imperfect Awaken Mode) vs. Jason (Imperfect Awaken Mode) Story Impact * Majima appears and reveals has the Rinn * Xenohart reveals his plan as only began * The Brotherhood make themselves known to the world * The Red Dragon is revealed to be Cross * Jason betrays the team * The 3 Great Wings and the West Sage appear * Wen & Jason fight and archive their imperfect forms * The team chooses their teachers for the 3 months * Wen leaves for 3 months Characters Introduced Category:Story Arcs